Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat K
Heat K of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the eleventh of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat K was originally broadcast on December 15, 2000 on BBC Two. *Heat K was the only ever heat to have both seeds fall in Round 1. Evil Weevil became the highest ever seed to lose in a first round battle. *The final match between Mousetrap and Little Fly has been seen as somewhat controversial, and the damage inflicted caused Mousetrap to suffer later on. *Heat K was also the only time that Sump Thing managed to pass Round 1. Much excitement was generated over the idea that Sump Thing had KO'd Weld-Dor 2, the 28th seed, but Phelim Lundy's post-match interview proved otherwise. *Heat K was the only heat in Series 4 where none of the robots - including the side event competitors - ever competed in an Annihilator. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Evil Weevil (12) vs Mousetrap vs Tiberius Mousetrap looked slow off the mark, whilst Evil Weevil briefly fought with Tiberius. Mousetrap’s weapon appeared to get stuck, and Tiberius pierced the shell of Mousetrap. Meanwhile, Evil Weevil appeared to break down and be immobilised for some time, near the arena's edge. Mousetrap got stuck for several seconds to the top of Refbot, before Refbot managed to shake him off. Tiberius and Mousetrap then got stuck in the CPZ, however, Evil Weevil was declared immobilised, and the house robots closed in on it. Sergeant Bash pushed Evil Weevil onto the arena floor flipper, and some of the plating flew off the rear of the machine as it landed. After the battle, it was discovered that the battery that was selected by the Evil Weevil team was only partially charged, and and therefore died part of the way through the battle. Qualified: Mousetrap & Tiberius Weld-Dor 2 (28) vs Sump Thing vs Little Fly Sump Thing was the surprise of this fight. It used its weapon well, but didn't cause that much damage. Little Fly's weapon was spinning, causing minor damage to the side of Weld-Dor 2, at one point getting the blade lodged in the side of Weld-Dor 2. Weld-Dor 2's weapons weren't working effectively right from the start. Weld-Dor pushed Little Fly close to a CPZ, and Little Fly began to lose pace, almost stopping moving altogether. It looked like it would go to the judges, but then Sump Thing, who been by far the most aggressive in the fight axed the side of Weld-Dor 2, appearing to catch its interior. Weld-Dor 2 suddenly stopped after this and was immobilised. The House Robots closed in and Killalot dumped Weld-Dor 2 in the pit. After the battle, it was revealed that Little Fly had in fact severed a battery cable, rendering a dented Weld-Dor immobile, instead of Sump Thing who was previously thought responsible for Weld-Dor 2's demise. Qualified: Sumpthing & Little Fly Semi-Finals Tiberius vs Little Fly Tiberius definitely had the upper hand early on; it managed to push Little Fly into Sergeant Bash, who clawed it. Little Fly escaped, but its blade was no good against Tiberius's shell. Tiberius slammed Little Fly into the arena wall; one of the arena spikes stabbed the back of Little Fly. Refbot split the two robots up; Little Fly got away, but Tiberius got stuck under the spike, unable to get out of forward gear. Killalot lifted Tiberius up and dropped it on the pit, but the size of the robot kept it out. Matilda flipped Tiberius onto its side and further into the pit before a final little nudge from Shunt saw them engulfed in smoke. Winner: Little Fly Mousetrap vs Sumpthing Mousetrap started stronger, off the start, Sump Thing flew over the top of Mousetrap, Mousetrap pinning Sump Thing’s axe, firing the weapon again a few seconds later, this time momentarily trapping the chassis of Sump Thing. Mousetrap appeared to be quite sluggish, with the weapon not moving, so Sumpthing charged in again with it's axe. Mousetrap got away, but stopped moving again. Sumpthing charged at the seemingly immobile robot, but Mousetrap managed to move out of the way; Sump Thing ran into the arena wall, snapping the chain, and leaving the wheels with no traction, beached on its own fork. The House Robots closed in; Sump Thing was plucked up by Killalot before Dead Metal pitted Sump Thing. The judges decided Mousetrap was still mobile but only just, so it went through, ending Sumpthing's impressive run. Winner: Mousetrap Final Little Fly vs Mousetrap Mousetrap appeared to be slow of the mark, Little Fly came in with its weapon, but it didn't cause much damage to Mousetrap, who brought its own weapon into play, both robots causing only superficial damage. Mousetrap then pushed Little Fly into the arena wall. Refbot split the two up. Mousetrap drove at Little Fly's blade, pushing Little Fly onto the pit. Little Fly got away, but Mousetrap pushed it into Matilda. Towards the end of the fight, both robots appeared to slow down, neither weapon causing any real damage, although Mousetrap appeared overall the more agressive. Little Fly got away and went back on the attack, just before 'Cease' was called. The judges decision went in favour of Mousetrap. Heat Winner: Mousetrap Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat K, the Pinball featured Banshee. Pinball Warrior - Banshee Score: 75 points Category:The Fourth Wars